Life's Not Fair
by pineapple2819
Summary: Life can be pretty difficult. Challenges can come from anywhere. Lucy and Natsu have first hand experience. Being royal is not all cracked up as it seems to be. AU. T for language-ON HIATUS FOR LIKE 2-3 WEEKS
1. Prologue Thing

**So I have had major writing block and couldn't do another of Mira's 10 Reasons but I did manage to make this story. I'm about to attempt to write a long story. Key word: Attempt. I hope you like it! **

* * *

When Lucy was little, she loved to listen to her mom tell her fairy tales. The ones with the princess who is saved by the valiant knight. Where happy ever after was mandatory and no one was sad at the end except the evil villain.

Too bad she didn't know that happy endings are for stories that haven't finished yet.

Her life is picture perfect. She is the princess of a prosperous kingdom. She is granted with unmatched beauty. Suitors line out the door, just to try to win her heart.

At the same time though, she wants to go on adventures. She wants to meet new people, who don't like her because she is a princess. Most of all, she wants to be the best singer in all of Fiore.

Oh, did she mention, music is banned.

That's right, anyone caught singing, well, hope they don't miss their head. Cuz' it might not be attached if they so much as hum.

Of course, there has to be a reason as to why music, a truly amazing thing, has been banned. It all started with Lucy's wonderful mother. She was an awesome person with music talents renowned through all of Fiore. When she died, Lucy's father couldn't listen to one song without being reminded of his passed wife.

So basically he banned music. His soldiers threatened villages, destroyed instruments, and passed new laws prohibiting any form of music.

The once happy land of Fiore had turned into a sad, somber place. To the outside world, it looked the same as always, musical, happy, and loaded with Jewels.

For Lucy, life was empty. Her mother gone, her father ignoring her, and her one true source of happiness, outlawed. She was being married off, forced to be a slave to her pig of a husband.

This is where our story begins, in a land in desperate need of repair, with a sad princess locked inside.

* * *

I woke up to a bright morning with light filtering in through my window. Birds were singing a song, tsk don't they learn? A bang went off as the magic guns were shot. A thump sounded and the birds fled the scene, one of them dead.

When this happened I used to cry to my maid, Virgo, for hours, wondering why they would kill such an elegant creature. Virgo told me in time I would understand. She was right, as I grew older I learned that life isn't fair. It always tips the scales away from you, and makes you forget the words to a big speech. Or trip when dancing with a dignitary. Or, kills your mother and takes all happiness from the world.

So for the birds, it's not fair that the only place they can survive in the winter is Fiore. It's not fair that they naturally want to sing, but can't learn that singing is banned. But, life's not fair.

Yeah, I probably sound pessimistic, but that's just the way life is. Life is the kind of thing to look at a glass half empty, and punish whoever didn't fill it up to the top. That would be me. See I apparently spilled some water when I gave life the glass, but then again, life's not fair.

I got up and stretched, hearing the satisfying sound of bones cracking. Ooh that felt good. "Lucy your father requests you presence in the throne room."

"Alright Virgo, I'll be down in a few."

I went through my daily routine: brush my teeth, take a shower, fit into the god awful dress prepared for me that day, and tie my hair up with my mother's old ribbon. After that I would prepare myself for whatever torture my father would make me do, go to sleep, then rinse and repeat.

As I waddled downstairs (hey the dress is HUGE), I smelled something… on fire?

I raced downstairs to make sure that Loki didn't try to cook again, and came just in time in my opinion.

Through the doorway, I watched my father running around with Capricorn chasing him due to the fact that my dad's clothes were on fire. A woman with blue hair and a man with red hair were reprimanding a boy with pink hair, while a little girl with blue hair sheepishly watched the scene.

I pinched my arm, just to check I wasn't sleeping. Ouch, nope this is real. Maybe they haven't noticed me yet! I turned to tiptoe out, only to trip on the folds of my dress. Commotion in the throne room stopped as everyone turned to look at me. Well, life's not fair.

* * *

**So a bit short but it is the prologue whatever. The chappies will get longer. Review please!**


	2. Prologue Thing, Natsu POV

**Sorry this was posted later than normal. Anyways this chappie might be a bit short too but after this they will be longer. I don't *sniffles* own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

When Natsu was young he was best friends with his father. They were inseparable, even in important meetings. The king, Igneel, allowed Natsu to come with him anywhere and Natsu always enjoyed spending time with his father.

But changes happen in life, including Natsu's close relationship with his father. As the kingdom grew, so did Igneel's work. The once strong father son duo was split with stress and work. Natsu, who relied so heavily on his father for fun, was now alone without a playmate.

He couldn't turn to his mother because she was also busy and his kid sister was always in lessons learning to be a 'lady'. Even then, he didn't want to get Wendy in trouble. She was too cute! Natsu, of course, was learning to be a young man with responsibility, but he wanted his best friend back, his dad.

To fend of the loneliness, his father bought Natsu a blue horse to ride. The horse was a beautiful specimen, fastest in the kingdom and well built. Natsu named the horse opposite of what he was feeling just because. Therefore the horse was named, Happy.

Natsu loved the horse a lot and found Happy could oddly enough, talk. Natsu always loved his daily rides with Happy, but he always missed the attention his parents used to shower him with. To combat this, Natsu became a trouble maker.

It wasn't hard, the Dragneel family was gifted with powerful magic, and Natsu had fire magic. In fact not any fire magic, blazing hot dragon slaying magic. What what.

He figured his parents would have to talk to him if they were always mad at him for doing things. So this led to pranks anywhere from a bucket of water to the head to a section of the royal garden burning down.

His parents were growing more and more impatient with him waiting for their son to mature. It hasn't happened yet, but they are crossing their fingers. **(A/N I feel like that's what my parents are doing)**

That's where we find our young prankster prince, lonely in a bustling kingdom.

* * *

I cackled as I hopped onto Happy who burst off leaving clouds of dust behind him.

"If it wasn't an action that could get me executed, I would kill you Prince Natsu!" screamed an old lady standing in front of a ruined chicken coop. Burn marks decorated it's sides and the chickens looked scared out of their mind. In fact, one laid an egg then and there.

Happy sped off to the castle, snorting in amusement. Let's just say I'm not the best role model.

As we reached the castle, I led Happy to the stables. I left him in his stall with his daily dose of fish. He threw his head in the bucket and munched happily. "You're gonna get fat one day you know?" "Aye but I'll be fat and happy!" Happy shouted. "Yeah yeah, whatever." I lounged with Happy, waiting for the huffing messenger telling me my parents wanted an audience with me. Seriously, I can't even meet my parents unless it's in that damn throne room. Whatever, I don't care.

A skinny boy came running up to me, breathing out "Pr-," huff "ince Natsu," huff "the," huff "King and" huff "the King and Queen," huff "request an aud-" huff "ience with you." And then he practically collapsed.

Kid needs better stamina seriously, the stables are only a mile from the castle. Don't ask why, the people who planned the structure of this kingdom are dumb.

I walked into the castle awaiting my punishment. I wonder what it will be today. Clean out the horse stalls? Nah too simple. Oooh wash the ballroom with a toothbrush! **(A/N Cinderella anyone?)**

I hummed as I walked into the throne room, excited to see my parents again. I admit though, I miss their happy face they used to get when they saw me. Now it's only glares or disapproving looks.

"NATSU," boomed my father from inside the room. "COME IN." As I walked in with a smirk, I met the eyes of my mother and father. But the problem was that they were smirking too. Wait what? Usually they look angry and annoyed.

"Natsu," my mother began in a sickly sweet voice, "We have decided your punishment." Toothbrush or horse stalls?

"You will be marrying Princess Lucy of the Fiore Kingdom, and maybe you'll mature with a wife."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?

* * *

**Yeah yeah it's short. Don't worry, now they will be longer. Hopefully. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Loki's Cooking

**I don't own Fairy Tail. I always forget to put the disclaimer. It's like my brain is telling me that I must be the one to own Fairy Tail. But I don't. (TT_TT) Sorry this took so long to publish, I have been soooo busy!**

* * *

Lucy POV

Well even though they did notice me, I could try and make a break for it. Okay, here goes. I heaved myself up and turned to run away only to come face to face with Virgo.

I tried. And failed. Miserably.

"Princess, you don't need punishment do you?"

"Uh uh no I was just turning so I could smooth out my dress and they wouldn't see it all ruffled."

"Ok would you like me to escort you in?" "Sure." There goes any chance of me escaping.

Virgo walked in and announced that I was here and I entered with a smile plastered on my face.

Capricorn had managed to stop the fire that was blazing on my father's clothes. The two other adults turned and smiled at me while the boy glared at me. The little girl waved to me. By far the weirdest set of people I had seen in a while.

"Lucy, allow me to introduce King Igneel Dragneel and Queen Grandine Dragneel of Dragneel Kingdom. This is their lovely daughter Princes Wendy and their, ehm, son Prince Natsu." When he finished with Natsu's name his tone changed to more of an angry one. Like if I could get my hands around your neck and wring them I would be so happy.

"Lucy the reason why they are here is because I'm tired of you rejecting every suitor. You will be marrying Prince Natsu," said my father. I'm pretty sure if you listened close enough you could hear him mumbling "I'm not so sure now though. Agh I should have gone with that suitor from the Straight Kingdom. Dan or something?"

Wait back to the topic at hand. "WHAT!" I screeched. "You said I could choose!" Not that I ever was. I hoped I could just keep rejecting them until I was too old to be married off.

"Yes I did, but you look at the suitor for one second then reject them. I don't think you ever intended to pick one," my father replied. Shit. He saw through my plan. "For now you two will get to know each other and after three months time, you will be wed."

Eh?

What?

I think I miss heard him. "I REFUSE TO MARRY HER!" Prince Natsu screeched. Well you are not such a big catch yourself mister.

He turned to me and glared. "What did you say?" Oops did I say that out loud? "Lucy and Prince Natsu, this is the deal whether you like it or not. Deal with it," Father said. Who does he think he is? Oh yeah, the king.

"Son, we have arranged for a carriage ride for you two in the town," said Queen Grandine. The town! I have only gone to the town once, when my mom was alive. Even though I am stuck with this idiot, I am going to have fun. No matter what.

"I'm only going if Happy can pull the carriage!" Prince Natsu proclaimed. "Fine, deal. Now go escort the princess out," King Igneel said. Natsu huffed then held his arm out to me. I latched on, a glare on my face.

Once we exited the room, Natsu turned to me. "I think you don't want to marry me as much as I don't want to marry you, so let's make a deal," he said. "What is this deal?" I asked. "We will do everything possible to make our parents see that we are the worst match in the world. They will regret ever letting us meet by the end of these three months." Wow, he said something smart. "Deal." He held out his hand and we shook hands. The deal was struck.

"For now, let's just go in the town because I want to see it. I haven't since I was five," I said. "What?! Really? I go in town practically every day!" he shouted. Can't he ever keep his voice down?

We found the carriage at the front of the castle and attached to it was a blue horse?! I rubbed my eyes to make sure I saw it correctly. Nope, still blue. Maybe I was going color blind. I looked at Natsu and he had pink hair, now that I thought about it. Oh shoot! I am color blind.

* * *

Natsu POV

I watched the weirdo princess as she looked at everything franticly. Sigh, why are princesses so high maintenance? This is why I don't want a wife. "What's wrong?" I asked, not really caring.

"I think I'm going color blind! First I see you have pink hair, then I see a blue horse!" she said, actually panicking. "First of all, it's salmon, not pink. Second yes, that horse is blue," I puffed my chest out with pride, "His name is Happy. He is my best friend."

She looked at me like I was insane, but who was she to judge? She was the one tearing her hair out in panic. "Hey hey, take deep breaths," I said.

She glared at me, but then followed my instructions. Wow she really doesn't do well with new things.

"Alright, I'm ready." She walked towards Happy and cooed at him. "Hi Happy. You are pretty horse. Yes you are, yes you are." Happy looked pointedly at me, and I nodded. "Lady, you are weird." He was supposed to get permission from me before he could speak, as not to surprise anyone. Too late.

Lucy shrieked and flew backwards into a pile of mud. I started laughing so hard, my insides hurt. Someone came running over, and stopped at Lucy. It was a girl with pink hair and fluffy clothes. "Princess, are you okay? I'm sorry I don't know what to do!" She looked scared then her gaze landed on me. "Can you please get Mr. Loki? I'm sorry. Just ask someone and they will bring him over."

At that Lucy launched upwards and shouted "No not Loki! I'm fine, I just have to go change! Thank you Aires." Aires nodded then walked away, towards the castle. Lucy looked at Happy quickly. "So he can talk apparently, huh." "Aye ma'am!" Lucy chuckled then said she was going to change and left.

After forever, seriously how long do girls take, Lucy came back. Only this time she wasn't wearing a big, annoying dress, but rather a skirt, shirt, and boots. I quirked my eyebrow and she explained. "I don't like wearing dresses and no one in town will know me. So no one will find out I changed into something else."

I have to admit, I like her better when she wasn't all dressed up. She looked more relaxed. But not 'like like', ew.

"Shall we go?"

* * *

Lucy POV

Natsu held his arm out to me and pulled me in the carriage. He seemed nicer, but there was still a zero chance of me marrying him. "Alright Happy, let's roll!" he shouted, and the carriage began to move.

The town wasn't that far away, but I enjoyed the short ride. I liked the feel of the wind in my hair, and being able to see the kingdom not out of a window.

We got out of the carriage outside of the town, and left it at the carriage stop. **(A/N Yeah wasn't sure what to say. Do they say parking spot? ;3) **Natsu took Happy off the carriage and slung Happy's green saddlebags on his side. After he tightened the straps, he hopped on him. He pulled me on with him.

"Natsu, Lushe is heavy!" I glared at him and said "Well Happy, you could lose a few pounds too!" and patted his sides. Natsu just laughed and eventually told Happy to start moving.

We rode into town, and I swear my eyes were as big as frisbees.

For one thing, the land was gorgeous. There were adorable buildings made of brick with awnings. There were cute little cafes with people lounging outside. Trees lined the roads and the sun made the place glow. Little kids were playing outside with a ball and the smell of something delicious wafted in the air.

"Natsu, Lushee's face is weird. If she keeps smiling like that her face will be stuck in that awful look." "Happy," I said in a sickly sweet voice,"Do you want to die?" "Natsu, Lushee is scary!" Natsu was simply laughing at us and I glared and punched him in the face.

Well, attempted to. A second before my fist could make satisfying contact with his face, he caught my hand.

"Bad Lucy, you wouldn't want to injure you future ex-fiancee?" "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that," I growled at him. "C'mon we are making a scene. Truce?" He held his hand out to me. I reluctantly shook it. "Deal" The deal was struck. **(A/N Sound familiar? Ohohoho)**

Natsu led Happy to the edge of town. Surprisingly enough, no one payed much attention to the blue horse and his pink haired master. Nor did anyone recognize me, but I doubt they would in the first place.

At the end of town, a giant sakura tree stood proudly. Though it wasn't like the ones in the royal garden, molded and cut to 'perfection'. It was wild, free, and untamed. Petal flew everywhere and it's branches extended so far. It took my breath away.

* * *

Natsu POV

I took a peek towards Luce's face and found her face alight in wonder. Mission accomplished! Well almost. I figured if she hasn't been here in a while, the she wouldn't really have seen this tree.

"Hey Luce, are you hungry?" "Luce?" "Eh, too lazy to say Lucy." "It's just one syllable more!" "Syllable? Is that a food?" "Never mind. But yes I am a little hungry."

I called Happy over and opened his saddle bags. One pocket contained fish and I pulled one out. Lucy stared at the fish and wrinkled her nose. "I hope we aren't eating that." I grinned at her and replied no. She sighed in relief. I handed the fish to Happy and he grabbed it off my hand.

While he was happily munching away I pulled out our food and blanket. I laid it under the shade of the sakura tree and waved Lucy over. She flopped down next to me and pulled open the lid on the basket.

"Wow, I didn't think you would be such an organized person!" she shouted. I faked a hurt face then laughed. "Nah your cook packed it for me." "Wait," she looked at me suspiciously,"Which cook? Did he have silver hair or orange hair?" "Um, I think orange hair." She looked at me in horror then picked up the basket and chucked it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY FOOOOOOOOOD!" She pointed towards where the basket landed.

It had landed on a patch of daises and some food spilled out. As the food made contact with the flowers, the flowers withered and died. My hand flew to my throat as I though of eating that. Would I have survived? I shuddered and Lucy spoke again,"If you want to survive this trip, never and I mean never, take food from Loki. We use his cooking for assassination. They never see it coming. The most dangerous thing you can do is take food from him. We are pretty sure he invented a new magic with his cooking."

I imagined someone eating that then passing out and just dying on the spot. "Looks like we need food from somewhere else."

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Anyways if anyone is wondering if I will be discontinuing this story due to like zero reviews and stuff, I will never do that. On any of my stories. I dislike it when authors do that. If one person likes your story, then you have a right to them to finish it. So I hope you enjoy my story! If you don't well then sucks for you. Reviews please!**


	4. UPDATE

Hey guys this is an update for those following this story. No I am not deleting or stopping the story, I just want to explain my absence and future absence. First off, I was at camp for like the past two and a half weeks with no wifi. Second I broke my laptop. T-T So yeah if I don't update for a while longer, don't fear! All will be well once my laptop is repaired. Also if you are wondering, hey your laptop broke and yet you still posted this, well I had the lovely opportunity to stea… ahem, borrow, someone's laptop for an hour. So yeah sorry and I'll try to post a new chapie as soon as possible.


End file.
